


[TSN/ME]性感马总，在线插花

by CynthiaXieXie



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaXieXie/pseuds/CynthiaXieXie





	[TSN/ME]性感马总，在线插花

应广大读者朋友的要求，Facebook网络教学平台开课啦！！！

下面有请CEO Mr.Zuckerberg为您教授插花课程。

只需999，包教包会。

（注：个人问题造成学习失败，平台不予退款）

课程要求：

Firstly，你需要考上哈佛。

Secondly，你需要遇到一位腰细腿长棕发大眼人美声甜性格温柔的巴西斑比——Eduardo Saverin.

如果有同学认为这些要求无法做到，请右转出门；或者左转，找Sean Parker先生更换“如何撩到维密天使”课程。

接下来，由Make Zuckerberg先生讲授第一节课——亲身上阵演示如何插花。

 

“爱情需要仪式感。”

Dustin·伪·理论恋爱达人·Moskovitz在他的Facebook上如是写道，并且不怕死的@了他的Boss加好友——Mark。

自从Chris离开之后，Dustin一跃成为了全公司最有恋爱头脑的人，当然，这是他自认为。作为一个高管，他时刻忧心着员工们的感情生活。良好稳定的感情有助于工作的正常发挥——在Mark嘲笑他无所事事瞎操心时，他是这样回答的。

众所周知，程序员＝单身猴，Facebook的各位IT达人在感情上真的是无fuck说，所以，面对那些少数的已经有稳定恋爱关系的人，大家都是报以嫉妒和关怀这两种复杂交织的情绪。

其中，以Mark Zuckerberg为首。普通员工不敢对暴君的感情生活指指点点，不代表Dustin不敢啊。他经常给好友出一些维持爱情的小主意，毕竟他觉得世上再也没有第二个像Eduardo那么好而且审美跑偏的人了。

对于Dustin的这种行为，Mark拒绝发表任何意见。他不认为一个单身狗能给他这种事业爱情双丰收的成功人士提供什么好的意见。

然而，这世上所有事都不是一定的。

 

终于结束了手上一阶段的工作，看了看时间，才上午十点，前一天因为加班到凌晨而在公司休息的Mark扔下手中的红牛罐，揉了揉眼角，走出了公司。

他开着自己的车向家驶去，经过一家花店时，鬼使神差的，他想起了Dustin发的那句话。

Mark停下车，走进店里，看着桶中插着的还带着露水的红玫瑰，让店员包了几支，搭着几簇满天星。

回到家时，还没到11点，Eduardo在公司还未下班。Mark拉开冰箱，吃了两个速食三明治填饱肚子。在公司休息的并不太好，但这个时间生物钟还不允许他睡觉。

想着丈夫前几日一直念叨的“找个时间自己装饰一下房间”，他将床头的花瓶拿了出来，扔掉了里面保姆放进去的说不出名字的花束。他想，也许自己插一束花是一个不错的选择。

坐在阳台上，Mark打开电脑，对着屏幕上的插花教程自己研究了起来，他拆掉了花店店员为他包装好的花束，拿着一把小剪子细细修剪着玫瑰花枝上的刺。

 

“Mark，你在做什么？”和爱人通过电话，得知他已经回家的Eduardo提前结束了手中的事务，赶了回来。其实今天本来也没什么重要的工作，带回家来就能处理。

他换上拖鞋，走进客厅，将公文包放在沙发上，环视一周，在阳台上找到了Mark，隔着玻璃门，Mark背对着，低着头不知在做什么。

Eduardo放轻脚步走了过去，俯下腰将手臂搭在丈夫的肩上，握住了他的手。

“嘶……”一个不注意，手指尖传来刺痛，他才看清Mark正在做什么。

他下意识的缩回手，被Mark一把抓住。“我看看，刺扎在里边了。”Mark放下手中的玫瑰，将Eduardo的手指放入口中，想把刺吸出来。

“不行，斜着进去的，我去找找有没有什么尖一点的东西帮你挑出来。”他搜寻了一通，最终在医药箱中找到了不知何时放进去的一次性针头。

“我自己来吧。”Eduardo在一旁的小沙发上坐了下来。

“我来，”Mark避过他想要接过针头的手，“你一只手不方便。”

他低着头，认真的对付那根细小的难见的尖刺，脸上的神色格外凝重，仿佛对着的是一个棘手的病毒。

“不，不行......”Eduardo皱着眉，挣扎着想躲过卷发男人的粗暴动作。“你轻一点，疼......”

Mark的手像一只钳子般有力，紧紧将他的手腕禁锢。

“听话，别动。”

他分出一只手拿过茶几上的纸巾。

“我告诉你别动，出血了吧。”

“谁知道它这么硬，我疼啊。嗯啊，轻点......”Eduardo将没被控制的那只手伸进Mark的头发，恶狠狠地揉了一把他的卷毛。“轻点，不行我自己来。”

“忍一下，快了，快了......”Mark不顾wardo在他头上作乱的手，加快了速度。

Eduardo咬着自己的唇瓣，眼角一抹不自然的红晕，胸口伴随着急促的呼吸微微颤动，耐心的等待着Mark的动作。

“呼”Mark重重的吐出一口气，额角的汗滴落在布艺沙发上，洇开一个小点。

“下次别在我插花的时候过来捣乱了，玫瑰上的刺还没剪掉你就来拿，现在知道了吧？”

“这个直接让花店的人送过来好了。”Eduardo认真端详着自己的手指，确认没有更细小的刺留存其中，“你怎么想起来自己插花了？”

Mark看着他，围着一条钟点工落下的备用围裙，粉色的Hello Kitty引得Eduardo阵阵发笑。

“你之前不是想自己装饰房间吗？”他解下那条围裙，“我难得休息，提前练一下，总不能让你一个人做。”

“so sweet......”Eduardo贴上前去，轻轻的吻上他的唇。

两人交换了一个缠绵的吻，Eduardo找来一个防水创可贴将指尖包住。他想和Mark一起完成眼前的插花，却被拒绝。

“你看着我做就好，马上就弄好了。”Mark说着，将手中的满天星撕下多的小枝丫，插入瓶中。

“搞定。”

 

还没等Eduardo对这个作品发表什么意见，“铃铃铃”Mark的手机铃声响了起来，是秘书felicia打来的电话。

“？”他擦了擦手，接通电话，“什么事？”

“sorry boss，原定明天召开的一个合作谈判，因为对方的项目负责人临时有急事，必须赶回去解决，他希望能将会议提到今天进行。”

Mark侧头看了看身旁的爱人，他显然也听到了电话中的内容，无奈的笑着点头。“OK，我马上回公司。”

Mark满怀歉意的抱了抱Eduardo，“我很快就回来。”说完，急匆匆的走了出去。

隔着花坛和铁质的围栏，目送Mark的汽车远去，Eduardo将花瓶端起来，放回了它原来的所在地。

他认真审视着这瓶花。配色并无问题，红白色很难搭配的难看。可是，Mark的摆放方式显然很有问题，他一向审美糟糕，从大学起，美术方面的作业就不能依靠自己来完成了。

但无论如何，不管那支玫瑰有多突兀的斜在一旁，Eduatdo仍然很满意这幅作品——这是Mark的首次插花之作。

面对丈夫的这个小小惊喜，他看了看瓶中的花，决定做点什么作为回报。

会议开的还算胜利，签完合同后，Mark赶紧回家，路上不堵车的话，到家还能和wardo共进晚餐。

 

他走进家门，整个屋都静悄悄的。卧室的门缝隐隐透出一丝微光。  
推开门，他的爱人正赤裸着躺在床上，洁白的床单上撒着鲜红的玫瑰花瓣，在这白与红之间，一具美好的蜜色的肉体安静的沉睡着。  
被脚步声惊醒，棕发青年缓缓睁开眼睛，他半撑起身，神色恍惚的看着门边站着的丈夫，又看了看自己，“哦，sorry，我想给你准备一个惊喜，但是等太久了，我睡着了。”  
Mark走上前去，侧身坐在床边，伸手捧起爱人的侧脸，亲吻着他绯红的唇。“不，不用说对不起，这是一个很棒的惊喜，wonderful surprise。”

Mark站起身，退后一步，打量着眼前绮丽的景色。  
昏黄的灯光下，Eduardo赤裸着侧躺在床上，他一只手撑着头，一只手随意的搭在腰侧，越过手掌往下，浑圆挺翘的屁股彰显着自己的存在感，两条修长的腿相互交叠，胯下，粉色的性具蛰伏在漆黑的草丛中，隐隐探出一个头。浑身流畅紧致的肌肉线条像是被裹上了一层蜂蜜，散发着诱人的气息向Mark发出邀请。  
身旁四散的玫瑰花瓣给这幅场景增添了几分冶艳与诱惑。  
在一起多年，不知多少次见过并且爱抚过这具美丽的肉体，但这一刻Mark仍为此感到惊艳。  
看着眼前突然愣神的丈夫，Eduardo在床上挪动身子，换了一个姿势。他伸出脚，覆上了Mark胯下的小帐篷，轻柔的碾压着他勃起的性具。  
“先生，需要特殊服务吗？”在感受到脚心传来的裤子都隔不住的灼热温度后，他笑着爬下床，跪在地上，解开了Mark的皮带，用嘴拉下牛仔裤的拉链。牛仔裤随着沉重的皮带一同滑落到地上，Eduardo顺势将Mark推倒，让他坐在床边。  
他跪在Mark的双腿之间，隔着薄薄的内裤，试探性的伸出舌头，舔上着男人的性具。纯黑色的子弹头内裤紧紧包裹着粗大的阴茎，Eduardo动作缓慢地舔弄着，时不时轻轻咬上一口，内裤被口水弄的湿淋淋的，勾勒出性具的形状，粗长凶猛的巨龙急不可耐的要破笼而出。Eduardo咬住内裤，Mark默契的抬起臀部，配合着他的动作，他往下一拉，轻易的将内裤拽了下来。青筋凸起的粗长阴茎挣脱束缚，狠狠的拍打在Eduardo鲜红的泛着水光的嘴唇上，他舔了舔下唇，将嘴角沾上的腥咸液体纳入口中。

眼前的阴茎像一把尖刀，挺立着直直的对着Eduardo，粗长的柱身上青筋密布，透着狰狞的紫红色。

Eduardo埋下头，伏在Mark双腿之间，他伸出舌头，像是舔一根冰棍似的，从顶端滑到根部，舌尖灵活的像一条胆怯的小蛇，Mark还没感觉到太大的快感，它便流窜到别处。他又从根部往上，舔吻着柱身，用舌尖安抚着每一根凸起的青筋。  
受不了这缓慢的折磨，Mark伸出手，按住Eduardo的头，“含进去”，他的声音嘶哑而急迫，手上的力度却控制的很好，并没有让Eduardo觉得不适。  
Eduardo顺服的张大嘴，将硕大的龟头含入口中，卖力的吮吸，Mark仰着头，发出沉闷的粗喘，感受着wardo湿热滑腻的口腔包裹，他难以控制的夺回了主导权。Mark两手插进Eduardo的头发，按着他的头，控制着头颅的上下起伏，在他嘴里大幅又快速的抽插起来。  
“唔……”Eduardo努力张大嘴，放松着口腔，配合Mark插的更深，他放松喉头，接纳着阴茎的横冲直撞，喉道肌肉的痉挛给Mark带来了更多的快感。  
伴随着不断的插入，来不及吞咽的口水顺着肉棒流下，混合马眼渗出的前列腺液，Mark的小腹处一片泥泞，Eduardo伸出手，抓住滑腻的鼓胀的精囊揉搓着。

Mark分出一只手捏住Eduardo的下颚，喘着粗气，更加狠命的冲撞、抽插他的嘴。接连着几个深喉，Mark将他的头死死按在了自己的胯间，射出滚烫的精液，直到感觉到Eduardo的吞咽，他才松开手来。  
Mark射出了很多精液，Eduardo难以完全咽下，多余的白色液体顺着他的下巴滑落。  
Eduardo站了起来，眼角通红，他用手指刮过嘴角的精液，摸索着伸到自己的肉穴中，主动扩张着。早就淫液泛滥的肉穴松软湿润，没几下，便可以轻松的插入三根手指。  
Eduardo扶着Mark再次勃起的阴茎，跨坐在他腿上，身子往下沉，主动将阴茎一寸一寸的吃了进去。  
然而Mark的阴茎实在是太大了，尽管Eduardo的肉穴已经松软也难以一口气全插到底，Mark伸出手，握住青年的腰，使劲往下一拉，粗壮的阴茎全插了进去。

“啊，太深了……”这个体位进入的尤其深，Eduardo感觉自己的内脏被死死的顶住。  
Mark埋头在Eduardo的颈窝中啃咬着，用阴茎轻柔的研磨着后穴中的嫩肉。一只手顺着腰线往上，捏住他嫣红的乳头，恶劣的向外拉扯，仿佛要把它揪下来一样。另一只手抓住了他身前被冷落许久的性具，大力的套弄。  
“Mark，动一动……”Eduardo的肉穴在上下一起的刺激中分泌出更多汁液，感觉到自己的肉穴已经完全适应了Mark的进入，空虚感取代了不适，他扭了扭腰，催促着Mark的行动。  
Mark当然不会拒绝这样的要求，他搂住Eduardo的腰，大力的操干起来，Eduardo无力的大张着双腿，紧紧的靠在Mark的胸膛上，酸软的双腿并不能起到支撑作用，全身的重心都压在了Mark狠插狂干的性具上。  
他的肉穴不由自主的收缩，紧紧的绞缠着Mark的阴茎。  
“夹这么紧，放松……”Mark扭过Eduardo的头，吻上了他被操得红肿的嘴唇。两人亲密的交换着唾液，Mark的下身却干的更快更深，Eduardo挺着屁股不断迎合着，鼻腔中发出几声闷哼。  
寂静的房间里，回荡着肉体撞击的啪啪声，还有阴茎在肉穴中抽插发出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
“不要，Mark，太深了……”Eduardo颤抖着发出恳求，“啊啊啊，嗯！！！”  
“不要不要，我要射了……”Eduardo浑身战栗，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩着，尖叫着射了出来。伴随着射精，Eduardo的后穴紧紧的收紧，Mark抓着他的臀瓣，又大力的操干了几下，将滚烫的精液全部射进了Eduardo的肠道。

Eduardo无力的向后倒去，压在了Mark的身上，Mark的阴茎堵在他体内还没拿出。两人静静的躺着，平复着急促的呼吸。

“Mark，你吃饭了吗？”Eduardo摆弄着Mark的手指，突然问到。  
“还没有，”Mark将头埋在爱人颈上，“我回来和你吃饭，结果收到了这么大一份惊喜。”  
“那你拿出来，我去点个外卖。”Eduardo收缩着后穴，示意Mark将阴茎拿出。  
没想到，适得其反。被湿热的肉穴夹了几下，Mark的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。“不用了，我吃你就够了。”

Mark抱着Eduardo滚到床的正中间，他拔出阴茎，分开Eduardo的双腿，认真观察着爱人的后穴。  
“有点肿了。”他伸出一只手指轻柔的触碰外翻出来的红肿穴肉，精液从中缓缓淌出。  
“嘶……”Eduardo瑟缩了一下。  
Mark低下头，对着wardo的后穴舔了上去。粗粝的舌头轻柔的舔舐着红肿的血肉，打着卷儿往里推送着。后穴中一股股淫水将精液都冲刷出来，都被Mark吸入口中。  
Eduardo被Mark的舌头玩弄的全身瘫软，几分刺痛完全被快感所压制。他仰躺在床上，偏头看向窗户，厚重的深蓝色窗帘透出隐隐的夕阳红光。他失神的呻吟着，双腿搭在Mark肩上，将他的头紧紧禁锢在腿缝中。  
“嗯，哈……”舌头在肉穴中进出，那长度和粗细只能是隔靴搔痒。Eduardo双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，难耐的扭动着身躯，脸颊上被磨碎的花瓣给淡淡的红色。  
Mark看着Eduardo陷入情欲的侧脸，灵光一闪。他勾起嘴角，抓起几片散落在身侧的花瓣，洒在Eduardo的后穴上，他伸出手指，按压着将花瓣送入狭窄的肉穴口，花瓣冰凉干涩的感觉让Eduardo扭动屁股，想要将手指连同花瓣挤出去。  
“什么东西，拿出去……”Eduardo下意识的排斥着异物。“唔……嗯……”

Mark按着他的小腹，手指插入的更深，蠕动的肠肉紧紧的挤压着，更多的温暖湿滑的淫液流出。  
一根、两根、三根，Mark的三根手指在肉穴中进进出出，模仿着阴茎进行活塞运动，时而还弯曲着探索Eduardo的G点，狠狠按压。绯红的花瓣在指节与肠肉的摩擦中被挤成黏腻的花泥，将溢出的精液和淫水染成粉红色。  
Mark抠出花泥，涂抹在爱人平坦的小腹上。  
他将Eduardo的双腿举起，折叠着压在他胸前，将自己火热坚硬的性具抵在粉色的肉穴前，粗暴的捅了进去。  
“啊！！！”Eduardo发出一声尖叫，整个人被冲撞的往后移动了几公分。

Mark抓着Eduardo两瓣丰润的臀肉，大力的插入，九浅一深、三浅一深，变换着插入的深浅和角度，用尽全身的力气一下比一下肏的更猛烈，仿佛要把Eduardo钉在床上。  
“爽吗？”他两只手揉弄着臀肉，问着身下不断发出淫声浪语的人。  
Eduardo没有回答，体内的快感一阵阵的冲上他的头颅，双腿在空中乱蹬，眼角泛红，口水不受控制的滑出嘴角。  
“啊，太，太大力了……唔嗯……”Eduardo伸出胳膊，紧紧抱住自己的双腿，摆动着臀部配合着Mark插的更深。  
“我要，我要射了……”  
“等等……”Mark将阴茎抽出一些，倾身从花瓶中拿出最突兀的那支玫瑰放到嘴边咬断，留下开的正艳的花朵和近十公分长的花枝，顺手剥去绿皮。  
他放慢了插穴的动作，一只手握住Eduardo的阴茎，大拇指在龟头上摩挲，将花枝一寸一寸的插进wardo的马眼。  
“啊……嗯……你干什么？！”Eduardo想伸出手将花朵抽出，被Mark将手摁在身侧。  
火红的花朵盛开在挺立的性具之上，和流着泪水满身大汗的Eduardo格外相衬。剥去人前的温文尔雅的绅士外壳，Eduardo内心里仍是那个热情洋溢的巴西斑比，热辣似火。

Eduardo呜咽着，伸长手臂搂住Mark的脖子，恳求Mark让他射出来。  
卷发男人紧紧握住他的腰肢，挺腰狠命往前肏，干的又快又狠，啪啪啪的撞击声回荡着。  
他又狂猛的抽插了几下，伸手拔下Eduardo马眼中的玫瑰，一阵战栗，两人同时射了出来。

感受着突如其来的灼热刺激，Eduardo仰起修长的脖子，像一只天鹅发出最后一声鸣叫般无声的喊着，Mark抱紧他，将自己的阴茎插入的更深，精液一滴不漏的全射入到Eduardo体内。  
两人瘫倒在床，Mark环抱着Eduardo，仍旧不停歇的在他胸前锁骨上烙上一枚枚吻痕。  
“爱情需要仪式感，这次Dustin还算有用。”

 

END


End file.
